


Asexuality Awareness Week: Sabriel Fanfiction

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Sam, Human Gabriel, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically how Sam and Gabriel work their relationship around Sam’s asexuality. Think of it as a short drabble that gives you an insight into what goes on in their daily lives. Gah! This could have been way better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asexuality Awareness Week: Sabriel Fanfiction

Gabriel was… a saint. A literal saint.

When Gabe first kissed Sam - taking him by surprise - he had told him that he was asexual, he merely rolled his eyes and said: “I  _know_  that, you twit. And I don’t mind.”

And that was it.

 

No begging, or denying, or arguing. No ‘I’ll change your mind’, no ‘you just haven’t found the right one’, or ‘you probably haven’t had  _actual_  sex before’. No rejection, no feeling like a freak. Just a shrug and a noncommittal comment. He made it feel as though being asexual  _wasn’t_  a big deal, which it wasn’t, but so many people before… well. That’s something different.

Dean and Cas’s reaction to their relationship somewhat varied. Dean would make spewing sounds whenever they showed affection, until - that is - Cas proceeded to kiss him sound or Sam glared at him. Cas couldn’t care less, once he received assurance that no, Sam wasn’t going to ‘break Gabriel’s heart’.

But they were fine. Gabe didn’t show any signs that their relationship was lacking something, because it wasn’t. He still playfully flirted with Gabe, Gabe continued to be a little shit, they still kissed and cuddled and made out for hours on end, and they  _still loved each other_.

And why wouldn’t they? Sure, Gabriel annoyed the  _hell_  out of Sam, but in a good way. Both helped each other, both  _completed_  each other. Neither had any trouble expressing feelings or declarations of love to one another, and both felt comfortable when spending time together.

Gabriel cooked Sam slightly burnt cakes and made fun of his ‘Rapunzel’ hair. Sam watched Gabriel’s  _awful_  movies and groaned at his terrible puns. Sam found posts on the web about Gabriel, and Gabe would laugh until his belly hurt at how holy humans made him. They shared more touches and chaste kisses to make up for the lack of sex. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time, exchanged jokes, and joined forces during prank wars (which were becoming more regular as of late, ever since Gabriel realised that he didn’t  _really_  need his grace to prank).

They supported one another, completely and utterly.

After Gabriel’s fall from Heaven, the person he needed most ended up being Sam. With Sam’s patience and care, Gabriel soon got the hang of looking after a body he hadn’t needed to before. He got over the initial sorrow of having no home to return to, and eventually learned to live without his grace. He overcame the initial overwhelming feeling of emotions, and learned to deal with them in an effective way. However, because of his refusal to change his physique, Sam was reluctant to allow him to join any hunts, the most he was doing was aiding the research or chipping in with information he already knew.

Sam was in  _love_  with every part about Gabriel, and Gabriel felt the same. Not one moment did either doubted the other loved them.

So yeah. They were pretty okay for a couple.


End file.
